realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Siphon soul
|school=Necromancy |components=V,S,F |casting time=1 standard action |range=Close |target=One living creature or incorporeal undead |duration=Instantaneous and one day per HD; see text |saving throw=Fortitude partial or Will negates; see text |spell resistance=Yes }} This unspeakably evil spell allows you to siphon the soul out of a living creature and into a specially prepared skull. The target can make a fortitude save to prevent its soul from being siphoned. If the save fails, the target dies instantly. If the save succeeds, the target instead takes 3d6 points of damage + 1 point per caster level (maximum 25). If the target dies either from the death effect or the damage of this spell, you can siphon the target's soul, trapping it in the skull (see below). The target can make a Will save to prevent its soul from being siphoned into the skull. If successful, the soul escapes your grasp and passes to the afterlife, as normal. You may chose not to siphon the soul of a creature you slay with this spell, if desired. Alternatively, you can target an incorporeal undead. Being free-floating souls, this magic can capture them. The targeted undead gets a Will save to resist being siphoned into the skull. A siphoned incorporeal undead is unable to act in any way while imprisoned in the skull. It is utterly helpless. You can only be attuned to one skull at a time, and it can store no more HD worth of souls at a time than the creature from which the skull was taken (see below). While the skull contains a soul, its glows from inside with an eerie light, the brightness of which depends on how many HD of soul(s) it has stored within it. A skull with 1 HD stored in it glows only as bright as a faint candle, while a skull with 20+ HD stored glows as bright as a light spell. You may release a soul you have captured at any time before it is completely consumed, if you desire. A creature can't be returned to life by any means while its soul is trapped within the skull. Every 24 hours, you can drain 1 HD from a stored soul, which grants you the benefits of death knell for 24 hours. A drained soul permanently loses 1 HD, as if from a negative level (no save allowed). Even trapped incorporeal undead are subject to this level loss. If multiple souls are captured, you chose which one to drain, if any. Once a soul's HD is reduced to 0, it is forever gone, its soul energy completely consumed by this horrific magic. Only a Wish or Miracle spell or the direct intervention of a deity can restore a destroyed soul. Destroying the skull frees any souls stored within it. The skull has 5 hit points and a hardness of 10. Focus: A skull from a humanoid creature, the HD of which determines the limit of HD of souls it can store. The skull must be engraved with special sigils and painted with special inks costing 1,000 gp. Preparing such a skull and attuning it to you takes 1 day. You may sever your attunement with a previous skull if you wish to attune to another one, but doing so frees any souls stored within it. Category:Necromancy spells Category:9th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:9th level cleric spells